Destenys Intertwinded
by Tweak The Ears
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finaly confessed their love. now the two children both girls Ki-Yasha and Kimiko. this is the story of their adventure plez R & R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

Prolog

They stood there in front of the man who had started all of this the man who killed their loved ones toyed with their hearts but most of all had brought them together. The five of them stood there in front of him, he who had been their enemy for four years. Off to the side laying I a heap was Kagura and Kanna the two incarnations that had given the group so much trouble. But now was time to face the major problem ,Naraku.

He smirked evilly at them then laughed. "Ku ku ku. You shall see the futility of your efforts. This shall be your down fall. Ku ku ku" his laugh sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"feh. Your all talk, delaying your ultimate demise, it's a waist of my time." Inuyasha yelled lifting his tetsusaiga over his head. Channeling all his anguish in to this attack the others doing the same. That is all but Kagome, she had an important job as soon as he was weakened she was to take the Shikon no tama out then shoot a purifying arrow at him finishing the job. 

By the time it was her turn everyone was tired bruised and bloody. But the only one who looked on the verge of death was Naraku ,but looks could be deceiving. She walked up and was going to take the shard out of the seemingly dead Naraku. As she reached down to take the jewel Naraku grabbed her arm. She struggled but even in death he had more strength. He smirked and In a raspy voice said. " of I must die than you shall die along with me." he reached into his chest and pulled out the completed jewel and put his hand over her heart the jewel absorbed into her body. Naraku fell limp and died.

Kagome was breathing heavily. She clutched her chest ignoring her friends cries. She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes when she opened them they were crimson red and her pupils were gone. She looked her friends over. Her eyes landed on Inuyasha. There was a voice in her head that seemed to tell her to kill him. So she slowly took a step closer. When she was finally close enough she stabbed her hand through his middle. His eyes widen in pain and realization. She was being controlled by Naraku.

He was now franticly trying to think of a way to get her to purify the jewel. But no such luck. He then thought of an idea. He could tell her his true feelings for her the one that he had been harboring for a little over three months. Yes that was the only way he had to tell her. She was coming again.

When she was close enough he pulled her into an embrace. She struggled against his hold. He spoke softly into her ear. " Kagome I…I love you." at those three little words she seemed to stop.

Thought were passing her head one being Naraku's voice telling her to kill him. She put her hand to her heart and used her powers to purify the jewel. And after a minute she replied " I love you too." and returned the embrace. Inuyasha put his head on top of hers. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok the first chap so happy.

Chapter 1

It was just before dawn and everything was peaceful but then there was a scream coming from a clearing near bone eaters well. There in the clearing was a little hut. It had been nine months since Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed their love for each other and now they were having their first child. " push Kagome." the elderly women Kaede said. Kagome pushed and the baby came out. She had a little dark blue hair that when the moon light hit it, it turns different colors. Her eyes aqua marine with purple slits. She had silver ears that had black tips and on top of that she had little silver tips that were barley noticeable because her ears were bent down. the sun had now completely risen. " alright we shall prepare for the next child." Kaede stated.

The couple looked in confusion and asked at the same time " there's another one!?" But just as they said that another contraction came and Kagome once again had a death grip on Inuyasha's hand and screamed. She started pushing and again the child came out. This one was also a she. She had black hair but very little of it there where also two little fuzzy appendages on her head. They were black with silver tips and one was bent over . And for the first time she opened her eyes they were two different colors the one on the left was gold like her fathers and the one on the right was an ice like blue just like her mothers. On her forehead was a blue moon with a purple star in the center.

Kaede took her and cleaned her up. Then handed them both to there mother. " now ye should name them"

"This one" she pointed to the first born. "shall be named Ki-Yasha. And this one" she pointed to the second born. " shall be named Kimiko." that's when she first noticed it. Their auras they were evil Ki-Yasha's was black and Kimiko's was a dark purple and they both had a half of the Shikon jewel in them. But as soon as she realized it the evil left there auras.

Inuyasha saw her face and asked what was wrong " well just a minute ago they had evil auras which are now gone but they also each have half of the Shikon no Tama."

He thought for a minute then said "then they will be in danger." Kagome nodded her head in agreement. " we will have to train them. But my question is how are they half demons." he asked pointing to the two slumbering half demons. Kagome thought back to when they had destroyed Naraku.

" that's it… when we beat Naraku and he turned me into a demon some of his energy must have still been in the Shikon no Tama. But then KiYasha and Kimiko must have purified the evil jewel." Inuyasha agreed and told his mate to get some rest she nodded and instantly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere nearby in Inuyasha forest a man looking similar to Inuyasha was searching for two little kids. His name was Sesshomaru and he was looking for Rin and Kohaku. Then he smelt a pungent smell that smelled a little like Naraku. He followed the scent which led him to a little clearing in the middle of the forest.

Also there he saw the two he had been looking for. The little girl turned around and said " two babies were just born." She had a bright smile on her face.

And without thinking he walked into the hut. He stared at the two children in the women's arm. He looked at the women it was Inuyasha's wench that's when he realized that there was a growling noise. He turned and saw his brother grabbing the hilt of hi sword. And his hand was all black and blue. He just turned and left. 'so they are born at last'.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you ElementalMageofFire. O and in the Japanese version Kagome has a blue eyes. Also I have always had a problem with my grammar and spelling. Which is probably why I fail all the spelling tests and grammar tests. And u know what I have an 85 in English , as to how I got that is still a mystery.

I'm so happy I can knit and I am almost finished with my scarf.

And another thing they are about 8 in this chapter.

Sadly I don't own him tear tear

Chapter 2

It was about noon and in the clearing next to the god tree two children where playing 3D chess. One had dark blue waist length hair and her eyes where aqua marine with purple slits. On top of her head she had silver ears that had black tips and on top of that she had silver that was barely noticeable. She was wearing a silky blue kimono with assortments of flowers. She was the first born of Inuyasha and Kagome her name was Ki-Yasha.

The other one had black hair that went down to her knees and the tips of her hair were silver. Under her bangs was a blue moon with a purple star. Her ears were also black with silver tips. Her eyes were different colors one was gold the other a icy blue. Her lips were now a pale blue. She was wearing a light pink kimono with darker pink apple blossoms on it. She was the second born she was Kimiko.

While they were twins they were completely different Ki-Yasha was dependent on her demonic energy and was more 'street smart.' While Kimiko on the other hand focused on her miko powers and was more book smart.

They were here because there mother and father had gone too there mothers time and they had decided to stay home. It was Ki-Yasha's turn she mover her knight. Then Kimiko moved her rook. They heard foot steps and looked up there was a man with silver tresses and cold golden eyes. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Her was followed by a green toad like demon.

They stood up and faced the man well actually Kimiko stared at him taking in his features and Ki-Yasha was looking up his sleeve were his arm was missing. Kimiko grabbed Ki-Yasha's hair pulling her back and uttered 'sit'. Ki-Yasha like her father fell to the ground this happened because Kimiko used her sister as a test subject for a subduing spell (if u don't know what that is it's the necklace that Inuyasha has on). Kimiko then sat cross legged on her back while listening to her grumbling about something or other.

Kimiko opened her mouth and uttered a single word "Sesshomaru" it was more of a statement then a question. Ki-Yasha then proceeded to flip her sister off her back. Kimiko wasn't prepared and fell on her butt.

Then the toad like creature approached them and spoke " you filthy half breeds place the word lord before saying Lord Sesshomaru's name." he then lifted his staff of heads and brunt their chess game.

Ki-Yasha at first was surprised but then she was angry. "HEY I WAS ACULLY WINING THAT TIME," she screamed quiet loudly. The toad was about to walk up to her and give her a piece of his mind but he tripped.

Sesshomaru walked towards them and stepped on Jakens his back grinding his heal into it. He bent down to their level and asked in his cold stoic voice. " how do you know who I am?"

They looked at each other for a minute then Kimiko spoke. "your dads half brother."

Sesshomaru was surprised he noticed that their scents had changed from the last time he had seen them because the last time he had seen them they had a the pungent sent of Naraku. He noticed that Ki-Yasha smelt like well it was hard to explain. She just smelt like wild flowers and demon no human scent just wild flowers. And Kimiko smelt like apple blossoms and a little like dog.

Jaken had regained his conciseness and walked up to the children and hit them on the head. The growled had were about to go after him but as they started to run they were suddenly pulled back. Then they hit something hard they looked up it was their father. He had stepped on the backs of their kimonos.

He wasn't paying any attention to them he was glaring at Sesshomaru. He stepped over them and walked right up to him and asked , "What the hell are you doing here?" It was then that Kagome came into the clearing panting from chasing after Inuyasha she was about to yell at him for just taking off like that but then she saw Sesshomaru. She beckoned for her children to get away from there. They did as they were told though they were thoroughly confused. They smelt fear coming off her but Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as their mother and father had made him out to be.

"I'll ask again. Why-" he was cut off by Sesshomaru answering his question.

"Rin came here with Kohaku so that they could give birth to their child. And apparently she was attacked by a demon but I can not fined the village. And because I know that you know where the village is I was hoping you would tell me." his voice was cold and stoic as ever.

No one had noticed that Kimiko and Ki-Yasha had snuck away. They were heading to the village. They had met Rin a few times and they really liked her she was always kind and she didn't seem to care that they were half demons. Some of the villagers don't really like them because of that.

They passed through the barrier to the village. Kaede and Miroku had put it there so that it was impossible for demons to find. And it also meant to keep out anyone who was a threat. So only if they had good intentions could they pass through it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was having a staring contest with his brother and was the first to notice that the kids were gone so he just turned and walked away leaving a few stunned people, and hanyou.

He made it seem as though he was leaving bat in reality he was following Kimiko and Ki-Yasha. He watched as they walked to the same clearing he had and now he was really confused. But the he saw them walk through a barrier. He decided to follow them. He was able to get through. Jaken who was following him was less fortunate and was throne back.

They turned around and saw him Kimiko was the first to speak while still walking backwards. "so you decided to follow us?" he just stared.

As they continued to walk back wards they finally bumped in to someone. They fell down they were now looking up at the person. It was a demon he had rusty red hair that was tied with a bow. And he had large emerald green eyes. He was shaking his head. Then he noticed the other demon approaching he recognized hi. It was Sesshomaru his adopted fathers half brother. "what do you want?" he was now growling.

"don't worry pup I am here to see if Rin and Kohaku are alright." Shippou was surprised that Sesshomaru was caring about anyone other then himself. Though he was a little skeptical he gestured Sesshomaru to follow.

Kimiko and Ki-Yasha still had yet to get up and once again some one stepped over them. Ki-Yasha then spoke. "I really wish people would stop stepping over us." Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe if ye got up out of the door way people wouldn't step over you." Kaede spoke with a harsh voice filled with wisdom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there quite confused Sesshomaru wasn't there to try and kill them. Now that was strange. They decided to just take the medicine they had got from Kagome's time to Rin.

End of Chapter

So what will they do when they find out that Sesshomaru is in Kaede's village.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own him but I do own Kimiko and Ki-Yasha well my friend owns Ki-Yasha

Thank you Bo for reviewing… Why did you have to move to Florida. ::tear tear:: I miss you

Chapter 3

Kimiko and Ki-Yasha had finally gotten off the floor and were sitting outside with Shippou when Inu-Yasha and Kagome came through the barrier. And as soon as Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's scent he ran over to Kaede's hut.

When he entered he growled at Sesshomaru. "I will not have ye two destroying my house over some stupid family feud." came the haggard old voice of Kaede. So they settled for glaring at each other. Kagome rolled her eyes as she went to the back room were Rin and Kohaku where. When she walked in she saw Sango giving Rin words of comfort. She then looked next to her and saw Miroku there.

"Sango you know that Miroku is in here." Sango turned around and glared at him before yelling pervert and taking her giant boomerang and almost hitting him as he ran out the door and plopped down next to Shippou. Shippou snickered and muttered idiot. He caught a scent in the wind. "Kouga" he muttered and sighed.

Kimiko and Ki-Yasha looked at each other and smirked. While they had never met him they had heard stories of him. They got up and followed the scent to a clearing ,filled with all sorts of flowers, where he was sure to pass through. Ki-Yasha hid in the tall grass while Kimiko pretended to pick flowers. They saw a little dirt in the distance caused by him running as fast as he could. When he entered the clearing he tripped. Kimiko sifted a laugh and her face looked distorted. Kouga got up and looked around for the culprit. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" he yelled

"it would seem to me that you tripped." though she was trying to stiff a laugh her face no longer looked distorted. She looked over to Ki-Yasha who was in a tree , her face looked less than normal and seeing her sister looking at her made her burst out laughing causing her to fall out of the tree. This caused Kimiko to also burst out laughing. That's when they noticed that there were people yelling his name and telling him to wait up in the distance. They looked at each other with mischievous smiles. They disappeared in the field of flowers. As soon as the Kouga's companions entered the field they fell face first into the ground causing Kouga to burst out laughing along with Kimiko and Ki-Yasha. They also took this opportunity to start sneaking away but didn't get far. Kouga had grabbed the collars of there kimonos. "no way I'm going to bring you to your parents and tell them what you were doing." they pictured there mother and father lecturing them. But then they thought their father hates Kouga and would probably congratulate them. Then their mother would start yelling at their father for filling their minds with nonsense and never get to lecturing them. They mentally smirked.

They were both thinking the same thing because about last year they had found out that they could communicate to each other through their minds. Ki-Yasha found that this came in handy during tests. "but… who are your parents?" Ki-Yasha quickly answered " Inuyasha and Kagome." Kouga was surprised a first but before he could say anything the bushes began to shake and then their older brother Shippou came out.

He raised an eye brow and started getting mad because Kouga was holding them up by their collars. " Kouga what would Kagome think if she saw you holding her children by their collars? Put them down this instant!"

"but they-" he was cut short by the infuriated fox demon.

"NOW" he yelled and Kouga did as he was told. "oh by the way Rin just had the baby his name is Kioko" he said calmly Inuyasha had once commented that his mood swings were worse than Kagome's. They smiled and ran to the village followed closely by Kouga who was followed by his two companions yell for him to wait up.

Once they entered the hut followed by Kouga, Inuyasha growled "what the hell they next thing you know Naraku will be popping out of the ground standing in this hut glaring at me." two of his worst enemies where in the same room as him and he couldn't do anything about it. This just wasn't his day.

"Inuyasha you should learn to control your pups.' Kouga yelled. Inuyasha whirled around from his glaring contest with Sesshomaru causing his hair to jerk at the sudden motion .

"why what the hell have they done?" he yelled

"they tripped me" he whined. Inuyasha blinked a few times trying to register what just happened. Then he started laughing.

"what the ::laugh:: great ::laugh:: Kouga can't take ::laugh:: being tripped." even Sesshomaru had to crack a grin at this. A fool grown demon can't handle being tripped.

"Would you shut up mutt face!" but that caused another fit of laughter. In the corner of the hut Ki-Yasha and Kimiko were also giggling just as they had thought their father wouldn't lecture them though they hadn't expected him to laugh.

Then there was a slapping sound and the sound of Sango's voice yelling pervert. This caused the baby to start crying and Sango to push Miroku out the door. He slammed into Inuyasha who fell on Kouga. This caused the giggling girls to burst out laughing. Sesshomaru had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't laugh. 'Hanging around humans for so long has made me soft.' he tough to himself. By the time they had all stopped laughing they were holding their stomachs.

Kagome's head popped out of the door way. "honestly could you people make any more noise." she huffed but when she saw Inuyasha Kouga and Miroku piled on top of each other she smiled and said in a fake sad voice. "Inuyasha how could you I thought you were suppose to be loyal to me. And you Miroku how could you cheat on Sango like that."

At that Sango's head also popped out and what she saw made her laugh. "Miroku I knew you were perverted but this go beyond what I thought." it was quite humorous to see the men struggling to get up. And Shippou just stood in the corner shaking his head. "oh my. "

"I never want to grow up. " Ki-Yasha and Kimiko said at the same time. " its to much fun being a kid." now that Inuyasha Miroku and Kouga were standing up they were all grumbling about something. That is when Kouga noticed that his companions were missing.

"where are those two?" they popped their heads from the door leading outside. "come on we are leaving" Ki-Yasha stuck her foot out causing him to trip. Sending another wave of laughter through out the hut. Though Sesshomaru just smirked.


	5. HAHA

OMG i was just rereading all of my old stories... and they were horibble... omg it was so funny...if i do ever update any of them... They will all become IYYYH x-overs... and Kagome shall be with Kurama... if i do a sequal to A Past Revealed i might just have to kill Inuysha...jk... but he will no longer be with Kagome... ugg i hate Inuyasha and Kagome pairing...


End file.
